


Stuck

by Jeongsleggo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, pandemic au, woopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Jongin missed his flight right before lockdown struck. Now he's stuck in Jeju with barely any money to go by. Sehun offers him a part time job at his coffee shop, even after Jongin looked down on their service before. But Sehun isn't planning to go easy on the snobbish guy.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sekai's Grace





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Grace for allowing me to use this prompt. I hope that you all enjoy it!

“Fuck.”

Jongin murmured when he woke up in his hotel room. He sat up tiredly and looked  back at his phone to see what time it was. Jongin’s day was about to get hectic. He had an important press conference that he had to attend for his company in Jeju and he was certainly not looking forward to it. He was too shy to attend these types of events and on top of that, he couldn’t help but worry about the COVID cases rising. As he sluggishly walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he checked to see the news about the virus. It wasn’t looking too good but he had hope that would get better soon. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of flying to the event anyway but his boss reassured him that it will be a small and safe gathering. He just had to get this day over with.

After getting ready, he rubbed his face and groaned, not looking forward to the rest of the day. He glanced at the time again and noticed he could still get himself a beverage before he made his way to the venue. So that’s exactly what he did. 

He saw a little cafe right outside of the hotel and decided to jog on over there. When he walked in, he noticed a young man wiping one of the cups clean and he greeted him with a smile.

“Hi! What can I get ya?”

“A latte and make it fast. I have somewhere to be.” He snapped his fingers at him. The barista glared at him but moved away to the coffee machine to prepare his drink.

Jongin tapped his foot and waited impatiently with his arms crossed. “Can you hurry up?”

“I’m trying my best here, sir. It’s just me here today.”

Jongin rolled his eyes at the response. Eventually, his drink was ready and he used his card to pay for it. The barista tried his best to keep calm especially when Jongin grimaced after taking a sip.

“This is gross. It’s so bitter!”

“You never asked for sugar, sir.” 

“Well isn’t that common sense? Who the hell is gonna enjoy this?” He placed his cup down on the plate and checked his phone to see the time again. “Whatever. I gotta get going. Good luck to this place.”

He walked out in a hurry as the barista watched him leave. He shook his head at his behavior and took the barely finished coffee.

\---

The press conference was successful but Jongin was exhausted. He dragged himself back to his suite to get ready for bed. One thing that stayed on his mind was how people were talking about the COVID cases rising in the country. There were rumors saying that the country was going to enter a lockdown and if so, Jongin hoped that it would be after he landed back home. He could not imagine being stuck in Jeju when he had work to do back in Seoul. He brushed the thought a way and decided to just go to sleep. He had to wake up early again to catch his flight.

\---

“What?!”

“All flights are canceled today, sir.” said the airport receptionist. “Lockdown was implemented this morning and the government advised people to refrain from traveling due to the high rise of COVID cases.

“So how am I supposed to get home?!” Jongin cried out but it wasn’t going to make the situation any better.

“I’m sorry, sir. There isn’t much I can do.” 

Jongin groaned and took his luggage away from the check-in desk. He didn’t know exactly what to do but he knew he should probably go back to his hotel. The problem was that during his stay, his company paid for his suite. He was going to have to pay for his hotel room and he really didn’t have that much money on him. He hoped to find some sort of solution once he could contact his company.

\---

He didn’t.

Instead, his problem got even worse. His company emailed him that he was being furloughed without any pay. Not only was he stuck on the island but he was also not going to earn any income and he had to find a way to keep paying for his stay at the hotel. Feeling frustrated, he decided to go out with a mask on to go get a coffee to calm his nerves.

He went to the same one as he went to the day before. He saw the barista who served him his latte and they instantly recognized each other even though the bottom half of their faces were covered. It was just them, considering not many people were coming due to the virus but Jongin needed a pick-me up very badly. 

The barista could tell that he was feeling down as he tilted his head. “You okay?”

“No.” Jongin shook his head. “One latte, please. I’m gonna take it to go.”

The barista nodded and walked away to brew his coffee. He kept eyeing Jongin though, who was completely dissociated from reality. Jongin wasn’t really in the mood to talk but that wasn’t going to stop the barista from trying. 

“Rough day?” He handed him his cup of coffee as Jongin gave him his card to pay before it was handed back to him.

“Do you really care?”

“No but I’m still curious.” He chuckled as Jongin glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing. I’m literally fucking stuck here and can’t get back home to Seoul. On top of that, I’m furloughed. Do you still want to keep laughing?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He was smirking behind his mask but Jongin couldn’t tell. “But hey, a lot of people are being affected by this, you know.”

“Yeah but are a lot of these people stuck on a damn island with no way of knowing when they can fly out again?”

“I’m sure there are some.” The barista shrugged. “You really think you’re the only one suffering with this?”

Jongin didn’t want to answer the question. He just wanted to let his frustration out but it was difficult doing that to a stranger, especially to one that he was rude to before.

“I’m Sehun, by the way.” 

“Jongin.” He said under his breath, feeling a bit shy.

“Well, Jongin. Why don’t you work here for a bit until you can get back home? We’re kind of short on staff anyway since this pandemic started.”

“U-uh..” He blinked at the suggestion. “Shouldn’t I speak to the manager about this?”

Sehun let out another laugh. “My dad owns this place. Trust me, you can work here.”

“I-...alright then.” Jongin nodded, gripping onto his cup. He started to feel bad for giving him an attitude the other day. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“Don’t mention it. See ya at 8am.”

Jongin finally bid his goodbye and left the cafe. Little did he know that Sehun was about to make his life a living hell.

\---

Jongin returned with his mask on the next day, ready to start his training. He was a bit nervous and he couldn’t help but feel some tension in the air when he saw Sehun that morning.

“Good morni--”

“Go mop the floor.” He handed him a mop. “Now.”

Jongin was taken aback but nonetheless, took the mop and walked over to the center of the cafe to clean the floors. He felt a bit humiliated especially with the way Sehun was staring at him. Was he enjoying this? Probably.

Jongin would mop the floors while Sehun took care of the customers. 

“Have a great day! Stay safe!” Sehun would tell them before switching up his sweet tone into something more cold when he glanced at Jongin. “You missed a spot.”

“S-sorry.” Jongin muttered before quickly getting rid of the dirt.

This wasn’t going to be easy at all.

\---

“Do you know how to make coffee?” Sehun asked as Jongin followed him to the machine.

“I know how to make instant coffee.” He scratched the back of his head which didn’t satisfy Sehun.

“Right. Well watch closely. I’m gonna teach you how to make a latte that you love so much.” He said sarcastically which annoyed Jongin but he didn’t dare talk back.

Sehun first showed him how to brew the coffee before moving on over to show how to steam the milk. He emphasized on how important it was to clean the nozzle before heating up the milk. He grabbed a wet towel and wrapped it around the nozzle, flicking his wrist in a quick motion. Jongin felt breathless as he watched his hand move. He wanted to smack himself for thinking that way, but his heart was already pounding out of his chest due to the lewd thoughts in his head. He didn’t remember the steps afterwards. He just knew that the coffee was already prepared.

“Now you try.” Sehun demanded but Jongin’s mind was completely blank.

He tried his best though. He managed to brew the coffee but once it was time to steam the milk, Sehun already spotted a mistake.

“Why are you cleaning it like that? Move your hand faster.” He said as he wrapped his hand around Jongin’s, guiding him on how to clean the nozzle. Jongin was sweating and he hoped that Sehun couldn’t tell. He hoped that this training session would finish up quickly before his dick could harden.

After the milk was steamed, he poured it into the cup but his hand was shaking like crazy. Sehun’s eyebrow quirked, unsure why Jongin was getting all nervous over the simplest step. Safe to say, Jongin made a huge mess. His elbow hit the cup, causing it to spill all over the floor. His face flushed as he looked up at Sehun, who he could tell was not impressed.

“I-I’ll go clean that up.”

“You do that.” 

Jongin grabbed the mop as quickly as he could to get rid of the mess he made. Sehun was becoming amused at the sight.

“Be careful next time.” 

He smacked his ass with a towel, causing the other one to gasp while Sehun laughed and walked away. 

Jongin wasn’t sure if he was liking the position, but he wasn’t hating it either.

\---

With practice, Jongin got better but it didn’t mean the work was any easier. He had to learn to make multiple different types of beverages, some that weren’t even that popular. Serving the customers wasn’t the hard part since there weren’t many to serve in the first place. It was the fact that Sehun had so many tasks for him to do in the cafe that just completely drove him insane.

Most of his duties included cleaning the floors and the cups, practicing to make beverages, heating up the sandwiches, restocking the napkins, disinfecting all of the machines, handling the cash, and most importantly, keeping Sehun pleased. 

The last thing he needed was to get on his bad side and lose his job title. He needed the money to pay for his hotel room after all. However, some days weren’t too bad. He oddly enough, kinda enjoyed being around Sehun. He knew how he looked before the lockdown. He was hot. Even during their lunch breaks, they could remove their masks to eat and Jongin could use it as a chance to swoon over Sehun’s good looks. They would chat together while eating their food and luckily, Sehun provided the meals for the both of them. It was the only time where Sehun didn’t seem like such an asshole, but Jongin wasn’t going to lie. He kinda liked him being an asshole too. When he did a good job, he would get a pat on the butt or even a squeeze but nothing else. The teasing was killing him. He wanted more but he wasn’t gonna admit that.

Either way, they were both healthy and showing no symptoms of being sick with the virus. They knew how to social distance themselves from the customers but not from each other.

“A customer wants a large caramel macchiato. “Sehun said, patting his shoulder and whispering into his ear. “Make sure that it’s  _ hot. _ ”

Jongin’s face flushed as he nodded, doing exactly as he was told. He could tell that Sehun was doing this on purpose but he didn’t care. He clearly had no shame whatsoever.

Another instance was when Jongin was told to make a drink but he had to use soy milk. He grabbed a random carton of milk from the fridge and was ready to pour it into the cup until Sehun walked over to him and stopped him, grabbing his wrist softly.

“What are you doing?”

Jongin glanced at him nervously. “P-pouring in the milk.”

Sehun took the carton and poured it into an empty glass before holding it up to Jongin’s lips. “Drink it, now.”

Jongin took the drink instantly and began to down it as Sehun kept holding onto the cup. Some of it leaked onto his chin and neck but he tried to drink as much as he could without complaining. Finally, Sehun removed the cup from him as Jongin managed to catch his breath.

“Well?”

“Th-that’s oatmilk.”

“Exactly. Next time, check the carton before using it.”

Sehun remarked before walking away from him. Jongin would just stand there for a moment, still breathless before finally going back to work.

When it was near closing time, Jongin would wipe the counter clean until Sehun would press his hips against his ass and leaned over. “Is that a crumb, I see?”

Jongin’s heart almost skipped a beat as he tried to refrain from pushing his ass back. He only gripped the towel harder as he wiped over that spot and shook his head. “No, sir.”

“That’s what I thought.” He said before moving away, patting his butt as usual.

Jongin couldn’t wait to go back to his hotel room because the erection in his pants was becoming a bit evident.

\---

Eventually, Jongin got used to the flow and Sehun started to soften up a bit around him, or at least that’s how Jongin saw it. He was starting to become a natural and that meant that Sehun didn’t have to be so harsh on him. His teasing started to look like flirting and Jongin didn’t mind that at all. He actually started to look forward to waking up everyday and seeing him at the cafe. Jongin would try his best to serve the customers, occasionally stealing glances at Sehun. Even though their faces were covered, they could both tell that they were smiling at each other.

After two months, Jongin found out that the cases were starting to go down as he checked his phone to see an update.

“It’s getting a bit better these days, huh?” 

Sehun was putting on his coat, preparing to close the cafe. “The corona cases? I guess so. Glad that the government is doing something about it."

“Mmm, it means I’ll probably be able to fly back home soon.”

“Good for you.” Sehun muttered as he buttoned up his coat. Jongin noticed his change of tone before glancing back at him.

“Are you going to miss me?”

Sehun scoffed. “Please. I’ll be celebrating once you’re outta here.”

“Sure you will.” Jongin chuckled as he stuffed his phone back into the pocket.

It was silent for a moment. Neither of them said a thing as it started to feel a bit awkward. However, Sehun finally spoke up after grabbing the keys.

“You still sleep at the hotel?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Sehun shrugged. “Maybe you want to stay at my place.”

Jongin blushed at the suggestion, not sure how to answer him back even though he was totally down to do it.

“I...well..”

“I live alone and haven’t really been hanging out with anyone since this whole pandemic started. I’m guessing you’ve been the same.”

Jongin nodded at him timidly. “Y-yeah. I’ve just been staying in the hotel room and coming back here.”

“So we’ve practically quarantined together, huh?”

“Mmm.” He bit his lip underneath his mask before finally talking again. “Okay. We’ll have to pick up my stuff from the hotel and then we can go to your place.”

“Sounds good to me. Now let’s go lock up.” He tossed the keys over to Jongin who barely caught them.

Sehun had to admit. He was pretty cute.

\---

After grabbing all of Jongin’s belongings and checking out of the hotel room, they got into the car and removed their masks since it was just them. Jongin didn’t know why but he started to feel nervous without something covering up his mouth. They’ve seen each other without a mask before but now Sehun could see when he would be blushing. 

  
  


As they were driving home, they sat there together in silence once more. Maybe Sehun really wasn’t an asshole since he was offering him a place to stay. He never really thought of him as a bad person either, just extremely annoying at times but he deserved it after their first encounter. He finally spoke up to offer his apology.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hmm…” Sehun hummed without removing his eyes from the road. “What for?”

“For the way I treated you when we first met. I shouldn’t have been so rude. I was just stressed out that day which was no excuse.” He said as he looked down at his lap, fumbling with his fingers.

Sehun’s lips curved into a grin. “Well, apology accepted. I’m sorry if I was too harsh with the way I trained you.”

“It wasn’t… so bad.” He mumbled, remembering the teasing that he had to endure.

“Are you saying that you enjoyed it?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

Jongin drummed his hands against his lip, looking elsewhere. “What a beautiful night we’re having, huh?”

Sehun let out a small laugh. “Got it.”

Jongin finally looked his way and asked. “Are you really not going to miss me when I fly back?”

“What a beautiful night we’re having, huh?” Sehun replied with a smirk which made Jongin sink into his seat and pout.

“Asshole.”

Once Sehun parked his car by his house, Jongin grabbed his stuff and glanced right at him. His heart was palpitating again and he felt a rush of emotions overtake him. He was about to step into his home and finally sleep somewhere that wasn’t in a hotel room. He was touched. Sehun removed his keys from ignition before noticing Jongin staring at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Thank you for this, really.” Jongin locked his eyes on Sehun’s. “I know it’s probably not easy to take one of your co-workers in but it means a lot to me. You’re actually a sweet person and you made sure I was well fed and I--”

Sehun interrupted him with a kiss in which Jongin returned without hesitation. It was soft and sweet at first before it started to get a bit heavier and messier. Jongin let go of his luggage to place his hands against Sehun’s chest. It was a good move considering how nice and firm his pecs felt. Sehun held onto hips and gripped on them to pull him in closer. Their tongues began to rub against one another, tasting each other’s caverns. Jongin released a soft groan against his lips as Sehun moved his face to kiss down his neck. Jongin fluttered his eyes closed as he held onto his hair.

“Please don’t tell me you want to go to sleep right away.” Sehun mutters against his skin before biting on it.

“A-ah...not at all.” 

\---

“H-harder!”

Jongin cried out as he was laying down on the living room floor, trying to grip onto the carpet while Sehun was ramming himself into him. They were so eager that they couldn't even reach the bedroom. Their clothes were all over the place though. Jongin could have sworn he left his pants near the front door but that was the least of his worries.

“Jongin...” Sehun moaned while slamming his hips against his, thrusting in as deep as he could just to hear a groan out of the latter. Jongin threw his head back as he felt Sehun hitting his prostate with earnestness. His mind was completely clouded as he bit knuckles, allowing Sehun to do all the work because his ass was already starting to feel sore, but he loved it.

“S-Sehun, please.”

“I know…” Their climaxes were nearing and so Sehun fastened the pace, throwing Jongin’s legs over his shoulders as the sound of their hips clapping echoed throughout the room. Sehun grabbed his length and began to pump it, pre-cum already dripping from the tip. Jongin was close as he curled his toes and arched his back, closing his eyes tightly.

“Se-...hun!!!” Jongin yelled out as he finally came all over them after the last hard thrust. Sehun followed him moments afterwards. He shivered as he filled up Sehun’s ass with his cum before leaning over to press their foreheads together. Their hair was damp and they were completely out of breath. 

“You’re amazing…” Sehun breathed out as Jongin’s face flushed, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his nose.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” He let out a giggle as they laid there together, enjoying each other’s embrace.

\---

Weeks passed as Sehun and Jongin continued to work together at the cafe. Jongin still stayed over at his place where they would come home, eat dinner together and continue to get to know each other. Jongin loved learning something new about Sehun and apparently they had a lot in common. Both of their hobbies included dancing, looking at dog videos, and listening to the same genre of music. The more he learned about Sehun, the more he fell for him and the more he fell for him, the more he didn’t want to go back home.

During their lunch break, Jongin got a notification from his phone. It was an email from his company. Since the cases managed to fall down a bit, the airports were reopened and his company was welcoming him back to work.

“What cha looking at?” Sehun asked as he took a bite out of his chicken.

“It’s an email from my company.” Jongin said as he stared at his phone. Sehun’s smile fell and started to worry.

“Ah, so I guess you’re going back.” Sehun said as Jongin stayed quiet, not really sure what to do.

Sehun was displeased with his silence as he got up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I guess you are, then.”

He threw his napkin on the table as he left the breakroom, leaving Jongin alone with his thoughts.

\---

Later that day, Sehun was preparing to close up the cafe when Jongin finally walked up to him after finishing counting the cash. “Are you upset?”

“Why would I be upset?” He asked, not making eye contact as he placed the cups back in the cupboard.

“Because my company wants me to go back.” He said softly.

“But do you want to go back?” Sehun said as he finally glanced at him.

Jongin became flustered at the question. He knew the answer but he was just too shy to say it. “I--…”

“Well??”

“I don’t… I don’t wanna go.” He admitted, looking down. “But is that right of me to think like that? I want to stay here with you. I like it here and I really hate my other job but I’m a bit of a handful to live with and I know I’m still not the best barista and--”

Sehun pulled him into a hug to shut him up. They were still both wearing masks and weren’t going to remove them until they left the cafe. Jongin melted in his arms and snuggled up against his shoulder.

“You talk too much, you know that?” Sehun said as he brushed hair with his fingers. “I like you, Jongin.”

“I-...I like you, too.” He confessed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Then stay.” He whispered, which was all that Jongin needed to hear.

“Alright…I will.” He replied back with a grin as they swayed together in the middle of the cafe.

The pandemic wasn’t easy for anyone, but as long as they had each other, they knew that they were going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: @Jannietimmie


End file.
